


Bird's Milk Cake

by mresundance



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, First Time, Food, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Victor the love coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Not long after Yuri loses his virginity, Victor gets a little stroppy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely a follow-up to [First](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8650426), but you don't have to have read one to read the other. 
> 
> I did attempt to use some (probably badly translated) Russian here. If I got anything wrong, do tell. But all errors are mine in that regard.

He returned a gust of frosted Moscow air in tow, and a small box clutched in his gloved hands. 

Yuri waited only a second after Victor had put the box down on the dresser before throwing himself into Victor’s arms. He enjoyed the taste of cold on Victor’s lips, the way the other man shivered with delight. Victor even laughed a little, tossing his silver hair out of his eyes and gazing fondly at Yuri. 

Yes,  _ there’s  _ the Victor Yuri remembered. Not the surly, terse creature who’d come to visit after the Cup of China and didn’t seem to go away. Yuri knew that all relationships must endure these unhappy spells, but he had no idea what had brought it on in Victor. They’d actually kept their interactions sparse, and for the last few days they’d really only spoken to talk about the  Rostelecom Cup and skating. When Victor had said he was going out tonight, he made it sound like he was taking a walk to get some space. But instead he came back quickly, with the box, and, if the kisses were any indication, in an infinitely better mood. 

“Yuri,” Victor murmured between kisses. 

Their hands were beginning to reach between bodies, to pull clothes out of the way. 

“What did you get me,” Yuri teased, helping Victor out of his heavy wool coat. 

“What?”

“The box? Did you bring me a present?”

Victor seemed to consider, looking at Yuri with that blue gaze of his, before answering.

“Yes, I did.”

“What?” 

Yuri stopped taking off his own shirt. 

“I got you something,” Victor said. He seemed uncomfortable though, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Oh. I, I was teasing, Victor. I didn’t actually think . . . ”

“I wasn’t. Teasing,” Victor said. 

A pause.

“Would you like to see what I got you?”

“Uh -- yes.”

Yuri managed to pull his shirt back on and joined Victor, brushing against his side and feeling the shudder which passed through them both.

Victor opened the little box and inside there were two slices of cake. Fluffy, with a bottom layer of cake followed by mousse, and then chocolate on top. 

“It looks amazing, Victor. What is it?”

“Ptichye moloko cake. Bird’s milk cake.”

He handed Yuri a plastic fork and seemed forlorn about the whole thing.

“Why are you giving me cake? I haven’t won anything.”

“I know,” Victor said wryly.

“ _ Hey. _ ”

“I bought it for you because,” Victor sighed. “Because you’ve had your first time and it was with me. I thought we should celebrate.”

“Woah, contain your enthusiasm.”

“I’m not happy,” Victor said. “I’m not happy because it should have been better for you. This is all I could think to do.”

“Wait . . .” 

Yuri did the math and, well. Victor’s foul mood did overlap with Yuri losing his virginity, in that fumble in a bland dark hotel room. The carpet had smelled vaguely of cigarettes and the sheets had scratched. But Yuri had been unspeakably happy after Victor sucked him off. Felt warm and loved as Victor held him while they drifted off to sleep. It had not been like Yuri expected his first time to be, or imagined sex to be, but it had still been perfect, just perfect. 

“So, wait, you’re in a bad mood because I lost my virginity?”

“No. It’s that I didn’t know. If I had known you were a virgin I would have made it better for you.”

Victor sighed heavily. 

“Eat your cake.”

“Oh, Vitya.”

The endearment came out of its own accord, and Yuri didn’t really think about it. Instead he wound his arms around Victor and held him close. 

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t tell you I was -- inexperienced -- until afterwards. It’s  _ my _ fault.”

He kissed Victor’s shoulder and then whispered:

“You always make me feel good.”

Victor made a small noise. 

“Make me feel good now.”

He drew Victor towards the bed and the other man, all long, graceful limbs, hummed with a feral energy. Even his eyes glittered with it as Yuuri climbed into bed backwards. He was followed closely by Victor, who clambered on top of him, hands on his chest, pressing him into the bed. 

“You want me to make you feel good?” 

Yuri’s dick was already half hard  _ before  _ he heard the growl in Victor’s voice.

“Yes.  _ Oh  _ yes.”

Victor’s kisses were open mouthed now, and Yuri returned them. 

Victor took the hem of Yuri’s shirt and lifted it over his head. He began kissing Yuri’s naked torso and Yuri moaned softly, fingers in Victor’s hair. 

“Take your trousers off,” Victor whispered. 

He dismounted and took his own clothes off, all the while not taking his eyes off Yuri. Yuri felt the heat in his skin, an excitement which came from vulnerability, from being naked and aroused with Victor. 

And Victor, well. Yuri had seen him naked many times, but only three times now in context of sex. Victor’s body with all that lean, elegant muscle, that cock which jutted to the right when erect, and that amazing ass -- just made Yuri’s mouth dry up. 

Victor climbed back on top of him and began kissing his body again, and then licking and sucking, leaving pink marks all over. 

“Oh Yuri,” he said, a sound of yearning. 

Yuri cupped Victor’s ass in his hands, and began kissing Victor’s torso. He felt Victor’s fingers curl in his hair. 

“Yuri, what do you want?” 

“I - I don’t know. Why don’t you give me an idea?”

Victor sighed. 

“I want to ride you, Yuri.”

“Ride me?”

“Your cock. With you laying down, just like this.”

A pause.

“Have you ever wanted to fuck a man, Yuri?”

“Well, I. Yes. Yes.”

“Then fuck me.”

Yuri’s cock jumped and he didn’t need Victor to say another word. 

He nudged Victor aside and Victor cocked his head. 

“Condoms? Lube?”

Yuri blushed even though he was the one asking. 

They had purchased those items just a few days ago, and the memory was still new to him. It had been a surreal reality to realize that he was buying condoms and lube with his  _ lover  _ (and friend and coach and idol), and that he  _ had _ a lover to enjoy them with. It had made him feel distant from his own body for a moment, like he was watching from the outside.

Victor smiled at Yuri, and dragged his arm over Yuri’s body as he went to find the condoms and lube.

“Oh, lyubov moy*,” he murmured. “Such a good student, remembering like that. Your love coach is very proud.”

Yuri laughed. He climbed into bed, shaking a little as he lay down on his back. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Victor said. “Do you want me to help with the condom?”

“N-no. I can do this.”

Yuri hoped he could remember  _ that _ at least. He tore open the packet and added a drop of lube to the little well, before rolling it on. Easy. Victor, lying on his side like a large cat, watched with heavy lidded eyes. 

“Beautiful,” he said. 

“The lube next?” Yuri asked. 

“The lube next.”

With the condom on, Yuri slicked his cock. It was a strange sensation, almost a dull one, compared to stroking himself without a condom. But there was something so erotic about it, simply because it meant they were going to have sex. 

Victor said it was enough, and then Victor took the lube and began to prepare himself. Yuri watched with fascination as Victor slicked his fingers and penetrated himself, grunting, panting, sometimes arching and crying out when his fingers hit a particular spot. When Victor was satisfied with his preparation, he climbed on top of Yuri.

“Ready?” Victor asked. He sat astride Yuri’s hips, Yuri’s cock against the cleft of his ass, waiting. 

“Ready,” Yuri said. 

Victor smiled. He lowered himself slowly onto Yuri’s cock. 

It was amazing, watching Victor’s face as he took Yuri’s cock in. The way his lips drew taut with concentration and then slackened with pleasure when Yuri was completely sheathed inside him. 

Victor and Yuri panted. Victor rolled his hips a little, squirming, adjusting. Each movement rubbed Yuri’s dick in different ways, until Yuri was whimpering.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you malen'kiy porosenok moy**?”

Victor began rocking slowly, back and forth, the base of Yuri’s cock sliding in and out. Yuri groaned.

He was inside Victor.  _ Inside Victor. _

“I’m going to ride you,” Victor said. His hands were planted firmly on Yuri’s chest. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you see stars, malen'kiy porosenok***.”

Victor began a rhythm, slow at first, and then harder, until the bed began to shiver. Yuri felt every single stroke as Victor slid down him, up and down, up and down, hard and fast, Yuri’s dick growing harder and harder, throbbing. In a daze, Yuri dug his fingers into Victor’s hips, shuffled around a little, and began thrusting up into Victor. At first their timing was out of sync, but then after awhile they moved in tandem, their bodies making a kind of music with each thrust, each moan. 

And  _ oh  _ did Victor look good up there, his eyes shut, his lips and cheeks rosy, his throat arched back, pinching his red nipples as he swayed. Victor looked down at Yuri, his blue eyes hazy with lust. He licked his lips and that was it, Yuri was done for, he came with a cry, driving his cock into Victor a few more times before slumping into the bed. 

Victor gasped, ground down and then Yuri felt him shudder, felt it all around him -- Victor clenching as he came. Yuri whimpered as it milked another spasm out of him. 

Victor collapsed on top of Yuri, the weight of his body not unfamiliar but also heavy with exertion. They lay like that awhile, until their breathing slowed down. Victor slid off Yuri, and moved so he was cradling Yuri from behind. 

“Was that -- good?” Victor asked.

“Yeah, it was,” Yuri said. And then: “Oh. The condom.”

He got up to take care of that, and when he returned Victor had the box flattened and the two pieces of ptichye moloko cake on top. He handed Yuri a plastic fork and they sat on the bed, eating in silence, not even caring about crumbs.

“That was really good. Amazing.”

Though Yuri licked his fork, he wasn’t referring to the cake. 

Victor smiled rather smugly. Yuri tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and Victor became quiet and still.

“You know, I don’t have a competition tomorrow,” Yuri said. 

“No, you don’t.”

“And I have exceptional stamina.”

“Yes.”

“I think more training  _ tonight _ might be a good idea.”

“As your love coach, I think this is an _ excellent _ idea.”

They both laughed and fell into each other’s arms, into kisses and burning hands and bodies. 

**Author's Note:**

> * my love 
> 
> ** my little pig(gy)
> 
> *** little pig(gy)
> 
> Yes, that's right. He calls Yuri his little piggy. When Yuri learns enough Russian to understand this . . . well. It was nice knowing you, Victor.


End file.
